1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to electrical devices, and more particularly, to an electrical connector plug having special utility in the electrical musical instrument field.
2. Prior Art
The configuration and use of electrical connectors are extremely well known in the art. Such connectors can have a wide range of configurations depending on the ultimate use to which the connector is put. One type of connector which has gained wide acceptance is generally referred to as a "phonejack plug". This type of connector has a generally tubular body with an outwardly extending rod-like contact member. The contact member comprises inner and outer electrodes which are configured so as to be easily plugged into an associated receptacle. Such type of plugs are used, for example, in the communications field and especially in the musical instrument field.
Connectors of this sort are commonly employed for the detachable inter-connection of electrical impulse generating equipment with electrical translation systems of the sort commonly designated as public address systems. Such systems normally include means for amplifying impulses received from the generating equipment for broadcast purposes. In the past, plug-in jacks and the associated connectors, when used with sound generators and amplifiers, frequently caused the problems of undesirable squealing or screeching noises in the public address system, i.e., the speakers. In such prior art connectors, if the active electrode of the connector accidently came into contact with an electrified object during connection or disconnection, squealing or screeching would result. In fact, the mere accidental touching of the active electrode of a prior art connector by a person in handling the same often times resulted in the production of such undesirable noises in the broadcast system, since the person touching the active electrode constitutes an electrostatically charged object.
While this problem is well recognized in the art, the solution has been very evasive. This problem is especially acute in the performing arts. In such situations, when a musician desires to plug his electrical instrument into the amplifier or unplug the same, the connector presently used is such that during both insertion and withdrawal, the active tip often times causes extremely loud screeching noises to be heard, because of the scraping of the tip across the electrical connector in a jack. This can be very disconcerting to an audience, and is thought to be unprofessional. Thus, many musicians plug their instruments in before a performance and do not unplug them until the performance is over.
One type of device designed to alleviate some of these problems is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,664,475. In that patent, a specifically designed receptacle is used. The problem with such receptacle is that unless the amplifier, guitar, or other device already has the receptacle contained in it, it would be extremely difficult to modify such device so as to achieve the benefits of the specifically designed electrical receptacle set forth in the patent.
Other similar electrical connectors and the like are discussed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,640,118; 3,225,155; and 3,467,940.
While each of the devices disclosed in these patents do show various types of switching connectors and/or receptacles, they all contain a number of shortcomings. Thus, the total problem of noise being generated when attaching or disconnecting the connector plug still exists, and those devices which do address themselves to this problem are either not related to the plug or are extremely complex, or both.
The present invention is directed toward a connector plug which has a specific configuration designed to substantially eliminate the problems caused by having an active tip on the connector plug. In addition, the device of the present invention is straight forward in its design, relatively easy to manufacture, and contains none of the complex configurations or large sizes associated with prior art devices.